1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of booklets using a non-impact printer, and more particularly, to the production of such booklets having different information on each sheet, such as check books.
2. Background Information
The vast majority of bank checks in use today are printed by organizations specializing in the production of checks for banks and their customers. Such checks typically include both fixed and variable information. The fixed information, which can remain the same from one customer to another, includes graphical designs and the lines indicating where the date, payee, amount, and signature should be written. The variable data includes information identifying the account holder, such as name and address and account number, and data which varies from one check to the next, such as a check number assigned in sequence. The name of the bank, together with its address and logo, are also often treated as variable data by an organization printing checks for a number of banks, being printed along with the name and address of the customer. The account number of the customer, together with a number identifying the bank and the check number, are printed along the bottom of each check using a magnetic ink for the MICR (Magnetic Ink Character Recognition) process.
The organization printing the checks also binds them into booklets, each of which typically contains twenty-five sequentially numbered checks. Each check is separated from a top strip, or alternately from a tab or stub extending from the left end of the check, by a perforated line, which facilitates the subsequent removal of the check from the booklet as it is used. The top strips or stubs of each booklet are stapled together and glued to a "U" shaped protective binding strip.
When a bank customer opens a new checking account, that customer typically wants immediate access to funds placed in the new account. However, the order for checks, typically placed at the time the account is opened, takes several weeks to be filled. To overcome this delay, the customer is given a small supply of temporary, "starter checks" supplied by the bank. These starter checks typically have fixed information, together with the magnetic ink characters necessary to route each check. Other variable information, such as the customer's name, address and phone number, check number, are not present in the starter checks. Because the starter checks represent real pre-assigned account numbers, they must be kept in a vault by a bank prior to being given to a new account customer, thereby creating logistical problems for the bank. Further, the limited number of checks in the starter kits many times is insufficient for a new account customer, who does not get an adequate supply of permanent checks for a couple of weeks.
Another problem with starter checks quickly arises from the fact that these "starter" checks are not as readily accepted by local merchants as permanent checks, particularly since they are not pre-printed by with the name and address of the customer. This results in inconvenience to the customer, who must limit the amount of money deposited in the account until the permanent checks arrive.
A process is therefore needed to facilitate the printing of checks in a form acceptable to local merchants at the bank at the time an account is opened. These checks should have the same type of variable information as the permanent checks which are presently produced by the check printing organizations. Furthermore, an efficient process is needed to allow the binding of checks printed at the branch level into booklets for ease of use by the customer.
Another common problem faced by bank customers occurs when the customer runs out of checks. Normally, nothing can be done until the check printing organization prints and sends the checks, which takes a couple of weeks. It would be of great convenience to a customer to go to his local branch bank and have new checks immediately printed on the same equipment used to print the initial supply of checks. From the bank's point of view, the printing of checks immediately and locally not only is a good customer service, but also can be a substantial profit center for the bank.